


Boss HoneyBabe

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sideship Dojae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: This is my first ever fic so I am not sure what to do with the tags, summary and etc so I am sorry >_< also, my english vocabulary is not that wide since english is not my first language so bare with me. Ihihihi...
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I am not sure what to do with the tags, summary and etc so I am sorry >_< also, my english vocabulary is not that wide since english is not my first language so bare with me. Ihihihi...

“What?!!” 

Yuta was surprised with his father’s remark.

“You are the future heir of our company, we have to do this, and I know that you don’t like this arranged marriage thing but it is the only way to save our company.. Besides, I am too old and I also want some grandkids!”

Nakamoto Tatsuo already knew what would be his son’s reaction but he can only grin knowing that he also like the idea of having grandkids already but immediately changed into a serious mode when Yuta glared at him.   
Jaemin, Yuta’s brother can’t hide his surprised face, worrying that it will also happen to him in the future.

“But I am too young for this! Who will take care of Jaemin?” Yuta whined.

“Hey! I’m not a baby. I’m 18 now!” Jaemin said scowling.

“But you’re still a baby to me” Yuta cooed walking towards Jaemin while fake crying and cupping the latter’s face.

“Ew!” Jaemin tried to get away from Yuta but Yuta is chasing him while attempting to hug and smooch the younger. Nakamoto Tatsuo can only shake his head while watching his two grown-up son’s childlessness. 

Nakamoto Tatsuo flew to Korea to deliver the news to his sons personally. He will stay in Korea up until the meeting of his future heir and Lee Corporation’s heir is done.

“You will meet her tomorrow” Yuta and Jaemin suddenly stopped and scandalously looked at their father. “WHAT???” Both Yuta and Jaemin exclaimed at the same time.

“What?!!” 

Lee Taeyong, the only son and heir of the Lee Family that owned the Lee Corporation, one of the most competitive company in Seoul, spat his own tea in front of the board while his father suddenly mentioned the arranged marriage thing to the board of directors.

“Is that why you called me to attend the board meeting?! That’s not fair!” 

Chairman Lee can only sigh in defeat knowing about his son’s reaction. He knows that Taeyong doesn’t like to be controlled, more like Taeyong can control his father’s decisions but this time, Chairman Lee can’t lose to his son’s bratty attitude, no, not this time, he thought while biting his nails. 

“But it is the only way to save the company!” 

their secretary, Moon Taeil suddenly blurted and Chairman Lee can only gaped and widens his eyes to his careless secretary. 

“What do you mean save?” Taeyong knitted his brows together. “Our company is doing great. The last time I checked we ranked 2nd as the most successful company in Seoul”. 

Taeyong this time stand up and boldly walked towards his father’s direction and crouched to him. 

“Say, is there something you didn’t tell me? Right after that business summit in Singapore you seemed like.. troubled”

One of the employee from Financial Dept. cannot stand Taeyong’s attitude anymore, he suddenly and nervously cleared his throat throwing an intense glare to Taeyong. 

“Please have some respect! I know that this is a sudden news to you but same goes to us!” The older nervously catching his breath. “Now, if you please just sit down and listen to what your father’s explanation cuz it seems like we also need to hear it!” 

He was panting as if he joined in a marathon not believing on what he have done as well due to his frustration and just stared at his lap after.  
Taeyong stared at him for a moment.

“Nope! I’m leaving” Taeyong said while walking towards the glass door. 

“Where are you going? We’re not done yet!” His father shouted. 

“You need to meet her tomorrow!” Taeyong stopped and quickly whipped his head towards the room again. 

“What???”


	2. History (Listen, enjoy the Mayo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks...

Flashback……

Chairman Lee and Chairman Nakamoto met in Singapore for a Business Summit. 

The Nakamoto’s company is based in Japan but the whole family knows Korean Language except for their mother. Yuta’s parents have divorced that’s why their father send them to Korea to pursue their studies. Nakamoto Tatsuo secretly studied the language for emergency purposes and he didn’t expect that it comes really handy. 

The two owners of big companies get along well and understood each other, thanks to the Japanese man. The two also has a similar personality and situation and that is both of them are now single parent. 

Taeyong’s mom died due to heart failure and that caused Taeyong’s change of attitude and personality. The two businessmen has a strong and intimidating image but deep inside, they are like the dumb and dumber duo. 

“I should’ve learned English more. This conference is so boring”. Nakamoto Tatsuo let out a deep sigh while they are eating lunch. 

“I barely even understand the language. I feel sorry for my secretary for translating everything”. Chairman Lee added. 

“My children will probably drag me out and go to amusement park saying I’m letting myself be rotted inside that bored room instead of boardroom” he said and snorted. 

Chairman Lee chuckled and added “Yeah, my bitchy child will probably leave that room and tell me to get a life”. The two only sighed defeated.

“You two and the rest of businessmen will have a free time tonight, why don’t you two chill? Aigooooo…babies” 

Chairman Lee’s secretary Moon Taeil cannot stop his mouth from blabbering without thinking their organizational status. When he realized it, he pursed his lips and went back to work. Chairman Lee just looked at him seriously and seconds later he exclaimed, 

“Let’s go to casino tonight!” Taeil gasped. He can’t believe what he just heard while Nakamoto Tatsuo enthusiastically nod his head while smiling and the two of them high-fived. Taeil just rolled his eyes, he can’t believe these two upper-class men were like kids.

The two businessmen wore their suits. They look dashing and well respected. Taeil, along with Yuto, Tatsuo’s secretary just tagged along and chatted something not related to their jobs. At first, the two businessmen were doing great not until they bumped into a mafia leader. The leader looks like he’s also a foreigner like them but they did not mind his nationality. The two of them gulped when the leader suddenly grabbed their collars harshly and stared at them. 

“Watch where you two are going old hags” the two of them slapped the leaders hands away and fixed their suits. Tatsuo called Taeil and let him speak to the group to apologize formally but the group were not having it. They observed the two and they doesn’t look like strong willed enough and they both look like they owned something big and so the group took the advantage. 

“Don’t you know who we are? We are the richest gang out there and it seems like you two definitely have something to offer. Maybe we can buy whatever you have”. The leader just smirked and confidently walked towards the two. 

“What’s your name? The two of you?” after the two nervously and hesitantly introduced themselves, one of the member of the group browsed something and tell the details to the leader. The leader smirked and laughed triumphantly. 

“Well, well, well…what do we have here? Seems like I caught two imported big fish in the ocean. Let’s have a deal”. 

Taeil translated everything to the two and they can only glare to the leader. They are about to walked out and ignore them when the leader spoke.

“You know you don’t want to mess with us”. The leader slowly leaned to the two of them and whispered. “We can kill the four of you with your bitchy attitude”. 

The two suddenly understand everything with the word kill. They gritted their teeth thinking just how brutal are they? They followed the gang and agreed to have a bet just to end it. They discussed about their conditions and started. Some of the staff stared at them with some sort of fear and worry. They thought maybe they already knew about this gang and it made them nervous. 

The four were stunned on how much wealth this gang have. At first they did not believe how serious they are when they said they are rich but they keep on showing proofs. Chairman Lee is looking for some evidence that they can use to sue the gang but it seems like they earned money through legal activities but still, they remained suspicious. 

The game ended and the two businessmen lost. The two secretaries were worried about the deal, not to mention the two businessmen who are regretting coming to the casino and feel like having a migraine. Their companies is at risk, if they’ll not do it, then their lives is at stake. But the deal was already happened and they agreed to it. They will just be harmed if they’ll break it and they blame it to their dumb brains for not thinking properly and thoroughly and being too weak and scared cats. 

Due to the surprising wealth of this gang, their companies should become one to save it but how? They need something to tie the two companies not just with some plain partnership, they need a stronger bond to it to avoid sudden bankruptcy. It is the only way to save it. Yes, their companies are on top but they suddenly felt broke when they checked their financial statuses. They’re suspicious on how and where did these guys get this huge loads of money, they can even buy a country (of course it’s an exaggeration). They tried to ask who they really are but they did not gave answers. They’ll try to figure all of this out but first they will think of an easy option and being dumb again, they thought of the same thing.

“You said you have children right? How old are they?” Chairman Lee said while loosening his tie. 

“My eldest is 25 and my youngest is 18”. Nakamoto Tatsuo said while trembling staring the carpeted floor. 

“My child is also 25, are you thinking what I’m thinking? Well..w-we’re close enough I-I guess to trust each other. We did this together as well”. 

Chairman Lee added while stuttering due to what just happened. 

“Are you trying to say that we set them up for an arranged marriage?” Tatsuo tilted his head while being lost from his thoughts. 

“Y-Yes..I guess. That’s the only option I could think for now. Do you have any?” Chairman Lee looked at him expectantly. 

“Well, I don’t have. My mind went blank”. 

Tatsuo replied spacing out. The two of them were swallowed by their fear that they even forgot to state their children’s gender.  
They will gather lots of information and evidences to file a case against those ugly morons to save their companies and their son’s sudden change of future. They hope they’re not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any clarification, feel free to ask.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a Yutazen and Taeyong is my bias wrecker..and tonight is the start of their concert. I hope my boys will enjoy the night <3

Taeyong was alarmed when his father suddenly announced his arranged marriage. He can’t do it! How will he tell his father about his true sexuality? That he likes men better? He just ruffled his hair while walking to his secretly purchased apartment unit. It’s not easy to hide all his doings but he managed to buy something without his father knowing. 

“Ponkan!..Ponkan where are you?” a fluffy chow-chow emerged from his bedroom and immediately jumped at him. Taeyong crouched down to her level. 

“Where have you been huh? I miss youuuuu..”. Taeyong said cutely and pout to his ball of fluff.

“What will you do if one day your handsome father will get marry to a booby girl? Gross right?” Ponkan just barked at him. Taeyong let out a long deep sigh. 

“I need to do something, I can’t marry an unknown person”. Taeyong shrugged his shoulders but Ponkan barked again. 

“I know, I know, I will be looking for an unknown person as well to pretend. I wish I can do it to my friends but I am the only bachelor one in our group. And my father knows them that’s why I can’t let them” Taeyong sigh dejectedly again for god knows how many times. 

“I’ll try to look for someone. You think I can do it? I don’t want to hurt anyone though, that would be really cruel". Taeyong, despite from his cold image and bitchy attitude is actually a ball of fluff just like Ponkan. 

Yuta and Jaemin are inseparable. They always play together like kids. Sometimes, Jaemin can’t take it any longer and tried to push Yuta away, not in a bad way though. He can’t deal with his brother’s childness, he is the younger one but he thinks and act maturely than Yuta.

One morning…

“Aurgh…..please stop it hyung! I’m not a baby anymore!” Jaemin only groaned while Yuta is cuddling him while asking him to have some breakfast. 

“You’re so lovable, I can’t help it! Let me smooch you” Yuta pouted his lips but Jaemin quickly get out from Yuta’s grip and exhale a long breath to Yuta, letting him smell his morning breath so that Yuta will completely let go of him. 

“Aaaaaaaaa!!! Ew ew ew! Yuta stared at him scandalously while Jaemin smirked. But Jaemin is ready to throw some punch when Yuta grinned and chased him.

“aigoooo baby’s breath” Jaemin can only run while shouting how weird his big brother is. 

The two stopped in their tracks once again when they heard someone cleared his throat. They’re father is all dressed to attend some errands. He stared at the two and spoke to Yuta.

“I think you forgot something Yuta. Today’s the day you will meet your future fiancé. I’ll send to you the address later”. His father stated coldly. Yuta was shocked but he can’t let this craziness happen.  
He didn’t know his father’s true feelings, and that is his father is also worried and hesitant but convinced himself that he should do it even though Yuta will despise him. It is also for their future, he doesn’t want to lose his company because it is for his beloved sons future. 

“No! I won’t do it! Dad please! Yuta begged. I want to direct my own life and choose someone that is worthy of my love!” Yuta heard Jaemin snorted while saying ew! Lame. Yuta elbowed his brother and did not think carefully with his next statement. 

“Dad! I am seeing someone! I’m sorry I hid this to you, even to Nana. I am about to proposed as well, maybe soon, but after this ridiculous news, I’ll do it today. So please, leave me alone or I’ll leave this house”. Yuta tried not to raise his voice but couldn’t help it and said it as if he was rapping. He doesn’t know where did it all came from either. 

Their father was taken aback trying to process what Yuta just said but still managed to mask his surprised expression. He remained cold and serious. 

“Then leave” 

Tatsuo can’t believe himself but he’s thinking that Yuta cannot do it no matter what. Yuta and Jaemin can only gasped. Yuto was also shocked but can’t do anything. He knows that Mr Nakamoto was just stressed and didn’t mean to say those words. Jaemin on the other hand was speechless. He knows that even though Yuta act like a child, he still thinks maturely but this one is really serious and he is scared that Yuta will really mean it. He’s not ready to be left alone, not unless Yuta will get him out as well. 

Jaemin peeked through Yutas’s door and saw his brother packing his stuff. He excitedly run to his room and get his luggage. He brought his luggage to Yuta’s room and ask if how many he needs to carry but Yuta told him that he’s not going with him. 

“What? You’re going to leave me? That’s bullshit!” Jaemin spat angrily and confused. 

"Words Nana" Yuta feel bad but he doesn’t want their father to be alone as well. 

“Nana, I am sorry. I can’t take it, that stupid marriage thing! I lied, I’m not even seeing someone.” 

“I know” Jaemin replied crossing his arms while glaring at Yuta. Yuta let out a defeated sigh. 

“We know our father, if he make a decision, it is final. I don’t want to hurt whoever that woman is”. Yuta shook Jaemin’s shoulder and faced him.

“Jaemin you know the real me, I’m gay. I can’t do it!.... Don’t worry, I’ll just be around, I’ll let you know everything. And besides, I know you had enough with me” Yuta said the last part weakly and glance everywhere avoiding looking at Jaemin. He was about to hug Jaemin but he heard the latter sniffed. 

“Nonsense! Hyung! You know I don’t mean those harsh words” Jaemin starts and slowly lift his head to look at Yuta. 

“I can’t live without you, I will miss you so much! No one will ruin my day anymore, no one will cuddle me, chase me, baby me and assure me that I am not alone. Hyung, I love Dad but I love you more! Please…, let me stay with you!” Jaemin is starting to sob and breathing in fast pace. 

“I will let you baby me,” he pleads. “Besides, you filled mom’s place when she left us, you spoiled me, please..let..let me spoiled you too with my love” Jaemin sniffed so hard and Yuta is wiping his tears with the back of his hand and snorted. 

“ew, lame” Jaemin weakly punched his brother’s chest but immediately jumped to hug him. The two hugged for good 2 minutes but Yuta pulled out first and cupped Jaemin’s face.

“Listen to me,” Yuta closed his eyes and sigh.” I can’t let you live with me, but I’ll assure you, you can visit me every time, this is just temporary okay?” 

Jaemin whined but Yuta kissed his forehead. “Listen, dad will be lonely if you’ll leave him too. I’ll come back home if he’ll stop all these delusional arrangements, I promised”.  
Jaemin protested. 

“But dad will go back in Japan! I will be left alone!” 

“No, not until I’ll agree to marry that woman. He’ll stay here until it will be all settled, so stay here with him”. Yuta and Jaemin care for their father aside from its hasty decisions and strictness. Jaemin wants to argue but half-heartedly agreed at last. 

“Okay… But let me at least help you find your new shelter”. Yuta can only smile and ruffle the pouty Jaemin’s hair. “cutieeeee”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ang lamig ng pasko ko T_T


	4. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the yutae fancams during the concert??? Those two are really playing my heart -_-
> 
> Anyways, Im back again ^_^ im gonna uplaod as much as possible since Christmas is just around the corner and it will make me very busy so here it is...

Taeyong did not answered his father’s calls. He turned off his phone and just stayed inside his secret apartment. He wants to call Jaehyun and Doyoung to help him but he will not risk it. He knows his father will interrogate them. He went downstairs to buy some groceries while wearing a hoody and specs to disguise himself.

“Aurghhh…I’m not a celebrity, why am I doing this? It’s so hot!” Taeyong suddenly groaned while clutching his head and stomped his feet like a crazy person. 

“Look mom! That guy is scary”. 

Taeyong heard the young child while walking hastily away from him gripping his mom’s wrist. Taeyong just rolled his eyes while entering the supermarket located just below his apartment building. 

“What should I buy anyway? I forgot to check the fridge and cabinets aurrghh!! Taeyong groaned again. “This day is really not good to me”. 

Taeyong finally decided to buy some snacks and left the supermarket. While walking towards the building’s entrance, he saw two person bantering each other while struggling to carry two big luggage. The younger of the two is sassing the other but wiping the sweat from the other’s forehead anyway.

“I told you to call Yuto hyung to give us a ride! Now look at us, we’re sweating like pigs. Why are we wearing hoodies anyways under the scorching sun if we are just going to take a bus? aish! I can’t believe you!” 

Jaemin non-stop complained to his brother. He understand that they have to disguised themselves to escaped but he thought that at least they’ll ride something like a grab car, taxi or just use their own cars, something that is convenient and not hot. But instead, they took a bus. 

“Hey! I told you to not accompany me. I can handle all of it by myself! And stop nagging me like you’re older than me, you insisted to help me and now you’re complaining?… and can you even shut your mouth even just for a minute?”

Yuta irritatingly replied to his brother’s sassiness. Jaemin mouthed what Yuta said while rolling his eyes.

“Now what? We’re not even familiar to this place, how can we find an apartment here?” 

Jaemin and Yuta slumped against the wall beside the building’s entrance.  
Taeyong secretly watched the scene while sipping his milk and cannot help but mesmerized by the older of the two’s presence. He has some feminine features and pretty cute for Taeyong. When he heard that they are looking for a place to stay, he can’t help but interrupt the two.

“Hi! Uhmm…I am sorry to join your conversation but I heard that you two are looking for some place to stay?”

The two boys blinked at each other and back to Taeyong. 

“Yes, do you know a place?” Yuta answered and asked expectantly. 

“Yes, in fact, this building is an apartment building and I live here. There’s a vacant unit next to mine and the rent is cheap” Taeyong answered shyly.

Jaemin got up excitedly and smiled brightly to Taeyong. 

“Thank you! You’re an angel mister.” Taeyong thought his smile is brighter than the sun but not a second after, Yuta got up as well and flashed his brightest smile. 

'Wow', Taeyong thought, if the other one is brighter than the sun then the other one is brighter than the supernova. He melted from their warm bright smiles.

The two followed Taeyong while carrying their luggage. Taeyong helped the younger who is struggling and led them to the room of the landlady. Good thing that her unit is just in the ground floor. Taeyong knocked and a minute after, it opened.

“Oh hi Bubu! What can I do for you?” Mrs. Kim, the landlady asked Taeyong and eyed the other two boys.

“Oh! Uhmm..Is there already someone who rented the unit next to mine? Cause if there’s none, these two right here are interested. And they are” Taeyong eyed the two baggage, “sort of in a hurry? I think they’ll take it immediately”.

Mrs. Kim looked at the two boys who are also expecting a positive answer. 

“Yes, Yes of course! They can. I’ll just get the contract and some documents for them to fill up. Come in first and have a sit”.

The three boys entered the unit and saw a cute baby girl. They cooed on how cute the baby is. Jaemin can’t help but approached the baby and play with her. Yuta wants to drag his brother away but Mrs. Kim saw them and smiled. 

“It’s okay, you can play with her. I am so busy that I can’t even play with her”. Jaemin smiled and excitedly took the baby’s hand and sang her a children song. 

“Since when did you like babies?” Yuta was surprised with his brother’s sudden playfulness. Taeyong just looked at them and wanted to say that you two actually look like babies as well but he shrugged it off. Cuties. 

After filling out the documents and settle the payments, Mrs. Kim just blinked and confusingly read the information Yuta just filled up. 

“So, your name is Na Yuyu? That’s so cute”. Mrs. Kim smiled and Jaemin disgustingly stared at his brother who just ignored him and smile to the landlady. 

“Yes, and this is Na Nana.” Yuta pulled his brother and heard Taeyong at the back snorted. Jaemin was surprised and just faked smiled, not knowing what his brother is up to and changed their names. His name actually sounds funny and he wants to vomit. But of course again, he’s exaggerating. 

“Awwww…that is so adorable, this boy right here is Lee Bubu”. 

Yuta looked at Taeyong and snorted back at him. Taeyong covered his face with his one hand to hide his embarrassment. 

“Gosh, the three of you are strikingly handsome and who would’ve thought that your names were actually adorable?” Mrs. Kim cooed and chuckled while picking up her daughter.

Yuta eyed Taeyong but he cannot really see the whole face of the boy. Taeyong is still covered with his hoodie and wearing some specs. Little did he know that the man he is staring has a visual of a god. 

Taeyong in the other hand felt that Yuta is staring at him and he just lowered his head from being conscious and afraid that the latter will notice his face getting red. He didn’t know why he suddenly feel shy.  
The moment was cut off when Jaemin cleared his throat. 

“uhm..Actually Mrs. Kim? I’m sorry but we’re actually kinda tired right now. Can we go to my brother’s room already?” Jaemin asked shyly but deep inside, getting irritated because of how tired he is accompanying his brother. 

“Oh sure! Bubu, can you lead them upstairs? Here’s the key. I’m so sorry, I’ll visit later, my husband is not yet here, Yeolli is alone”. Taeyong just nod and helped Jaemin once again with their luggage.

Yuta and Jaemin were panting so hard. They thought they are in relief already but to their total dismay, the elevator is not functioning and they need to use the stairs. 

“I’m dying, Nana, helped me!” Yuta said shouted dramatically and out of breath. 

“You didn’t tell me that the elevator here is damaged and what floor are we going again? 5th?” Yuta glared at Taeyong and gritted his teeth. 

“Just a while ago its functioning okay? I don’t know what’s happened. And besides, I’m also tired for carrying one of your bag. Just what did you put here in your luggage? So heavy” Taeyong said starting to get irritated from their bratty behavior. 

“Hey oldies! Hurry up! What is taking the two of you so long?” Jaemin shouted already at the 5th floor. 

Yuta and Taeyong only cursed under their breath. Yuta can’t wait to kick and send Jaemin home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yutae happened last night in OsakaT_T
> 
> Also, MarkYong's unreleased song "Under Cover" is so amazing <3
> 
> And of course, Yuta is glowing the entire concert *_*

Taeyong opened the door of Yuta’s now unit and the two of them coughed while Jaemin sneezed. 

“Woah…is this an abandoned unit? How many years has it been since the last time someone lived in here?” Jaemin eyed the whole room.

“Can you please shut up Nana? You’re not even going to live here but you’re the one who is complaining as if you’ll going to die” 

Yuta crossed his hands to his chest and glared at Jaemin. Jaemin clutched his chest while stepped outside and fall on his knees while dramatically reaching for Yuta as if he’s dying.   
Taeyong just rolled his eyes. He can’t believe that these siblings were so dramatic. Just how old are they?

“Well, you just need some little cleaning and it will be fine. You just need to buy some furniture also for you to use. Just buy the important stuff first like a couch, beddings and utensils for cooking..oh! And febreeze and washing machine to wash your clothes” Taeyong cannot stop his mouth and immediately shut up when he noticed Yuta raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes Mom” They answered tiredly in unison. 

These two are really something, they need some babysitters Taeyong thought. 

“Hyung, can we take our jackets off? I’m really going to die from suffocation” Yuta nod upon remembering and the two finally took off their jackets.

“Hey, are you still going to wear that as well? Are you used to heat? You’ll faint later”. Yuta told Taeyong with concern. 

Taeyong just stared at them and forgot to respond but immediately came back to his senses. “Oh! Yeah, right.”

When Taeyong took off his jacket, Yuta and Jaemin’s jaw dropped. As if some music played in the background, that “la la la la la la la la..na jowa, handago”. Yuta covered his mouth still looking at Taeyong and Jaemin smacked his brother while muttering “ew”. 

Taeyong stared at them dumbfounded.. “Whatever! I’ll leave the two of you now. I’m happy to help you two.” Taeyong is ready to leave but Jaemin stopped him, blocking the way.

“wait wait wait! Can Yuyu sleep in your place tonight?” Jaemin said poutingly and made some puppy eyes. Here comes the drama, Yuta thought. 

“We don’t have the energy to clean and my brother will itched himself to death. The next day we’ll see him he is already skinless from scratching so hard and he will be so thin like a deflated balloon from coughing so hard because of this dusty place” Jaemin faked cried while Yuta is really so close strangle is overdramatic brother while Taeyong just dumbfoundedly stared at Jaemin. 

“And what about you? Where are you going to sleep then?” Taeyong asked Jaemin while raising a brow.

“I’ll sleep in the streets tonight and beg for some coins so that my brother can buy some things here” 

Jaemin wiped his faked tears and Taeyong just rolled his eyes and ready to left the room. But before he can do it, Yuta pinched his brother’s ears and drag him outside, not the room but out the building. Taeyong let out a deep sigh. Today was really something, full of some dramatic contents. But he can’t help but smile, the siblings are really cute, annoyingly cute he thought.

Yuta dragged Jaemin in the lobby eyeing around, careful not be seen by some possible traitor. 

“Nana, what you’ve heard earlier like our fake names and status are just for cover up. When you're with me, we will not use Nakamoto as our surname. 

Jaemin was about to protest but Yuta beat him to do it and continued.

"Don't worry.., just like what I said, this is only temporary. When you get home, whatever it takes, don’t tell Dad. I’ll change my number and please, don’t visit me while our father is still here in Korea”. Yuta worriedly and quietly explained as much as possible.

“What? I will not see you? Whyyyyy?” Jaemin whisper shoutingly whined throwing some tantrums. 

“Just because I’m hiding?” C’mon help me with this. We’ll figure out some ways to meet. You can visit this place but somewhere else, not near from this building, just in case someone is following you. I know that this is a serious arrangement because our company is doing really great but suddenly it is in danger? I don’t know so please, listen okay?”

Jaemin this time is really tearing up. He did not expect his brother’s decision. He didn’t mention it to him first hand. He was not ready. Out of words, he just hugged Yuta tightly for so long. The two of them were sniffling, trying to hold their tears. Taeyong who remembered already what to buy came downstairs and saw the siblings being dramatic once again but this time, it seems like something serious is going on. He did not heard their conversation but went upstairs to give them some space and avoid being accused of listening to their private moment. 

Yuta successfully send Jaemin home. Hoping no one saw them. 

“Why are we even hiding our faces? We’re not celebrity that can be recognized anywhere. Aigoooo…idiot” Yuta muttered while lowering his head and quickly entered the apartment building. He didn’t know Taeyong is doing and thinking the same thing.

When Yuta finally arrived, he realized that he can’t really sleep in his unit tonight. He’s not good in cleaning and he doesn’t even have enough time to buy a single furniture. It’s 5:39pm and he’s getting hungry as well. He is hesitant to eat outside since he’s not used to be alone. He missed his brother already but he just sighed and lean outside his door, sitting and hugging his knees while staring the wall.

“Hey” Taeyong trailed off. “I was thinking, if you like to stay here just for tonight? Y-your brother is actually right, you can’t sleep there. And I-I also cooked some extra portion for you, some welcome offering I guess”. Taeyong, the ever confident and cold imaged person stated shyly.

Yuta just stared at him, he is starting to blush. He can’t believe Taeyong is inviting him tonight, he is still star struck to Taeyong’s godly features. He forgot to answer him when Taeyong cleared his throat for confirmation. 

“A-ah y-yes, yes of course” Yuta stuttered. Taeyong smiled and open his door widely inviting Yuta to come in. 

“Wow, this building doesn’t really look nice outside but you manage to decorate your room elegantly. You’re rich?” Yuta commented innocently while inspecting the whole room. 

Taeyong gasped and aggressively shake his head. “No! I’m- I’m just good in choosing the materials a-and many things that are actually cheap. You just need some good eye and patience to look for those hidden cheap treasures”. Taeyong tried to sound confident but failed. Good thing Yuta didn’t notice. 

“Uhhh..can you help me?” Yuta asked Taeyong.

“About?” Taeyong replied.

“I only have few amount in my savings and I need to look for those treasures you’re talking about”. Taeyong gulped to Yuta’s comment. How will he tell Yuta that he lied, that what he purchased were branded and expensive? 

“Uhhh…it’s quite a long time though, I don’t know if there’s still someone who sell cheap stuffs.” Taeyong managed not to stutter. Hoping Yuta will buy it.

“You said that patience is a virtue. So I won’t mind. I have nothing to do tomorrow anyways. Can you accompany me? I’m new here, I’m not familiar with this pla-“

“What about your brother” Taeyong cut him off.

Yuta forgot about Jaemin, he can actually, but it’s risky and he lowkey wants to get close to Taeyong as well so he thought of an excuse.

“The truth is, we live in Gyeonggi Province. Nana went back home immediately yesterday. He still has to attend school. As much as I want him to stay, he can’t”. Yuta lowered his head.

Taeyong thought that’s why the two of them were emotional while departing earlier. He wonder what it feels like to have a sibling, must be fun. And due to Yuta’s suddenly gloomy expression, he agreed.

“Okay, I’ll help you”. Yuta quickly looked at Taeyong and flashed his signature smile. 

“Thank you very much Bubu!” Yuta’s eyes shaped into crescent as he smile and Taeyong was taken aback by Yuta’s sudden mention of his fake name. It sounds endearing and intimate for him. Taeyong swear he wants to hug and kiss the shorter male. He cleared his throat instead and invited Yuta to sit in the dining room to eat dinner with him but Ponkan suddenly appeared and he heard Yuta squealed from excitement when he saw a fury ball of fluff. 

“Oh my gosh! Your dog is so cute!” Taeyong smiled at the scene where Yuta is fanboying over Ponkan while petting her and attempts to hug the dog. 

“Her name is Ponkan, seems like she likes you already, she’s wagging her tail happily” Taeyong went back to the kitchen to set the table. He heard Yuta blabbering cutely to Ponkan.

“Nana will be really happy to see Ponkan! He likes cute things!” Yuta exclaimed happily.

“You’re cute as well, maybe that’s why he really loves you”. Taeyong mumbled. Careful not to be heard by Yuta.

“Yuyu! Dinner’s ready!” Yuta widens his eyes when Taeyong mentioned his favorite nickname. Only Jaemin calls him that and now that Taeyong calls him Yuyu, Yuta thought it is more extra endearing. 

The two of them quietly had dinner, hesitant to asked questions even though both of them are itching to do so. They throw quickly glances to each other instead. Yuta offered to wash the dishes as a thank you and after he finished, he went to the living room to find Taeyong but he’s not there. Yuta petted Ponkan instead and take some pictures of her to show it to Jaemin when they see each other again.

“Yuyu?” Taeyong emerged from his bedroom. Yuta was surprised once again, trying to get used to Taeyong calling his nickname. 

“Uhhh...You can actually bring your luggage here first for you to get some of your stuff and take some shower before you go to sleep… if you want” 

Yuta just nodded and went outside to get his luggage but Ponkan is trailing behind him, afraid to let him go. 

“Ponkan, stay here, I’ll be back”.  
Yuta walked again but Ponkan is still following him. It’s actually cute, Taeyong thought. 

“It’s okay Yuyu, I think she’s not going anywhere, just with you”.

A minute later, Yuta and Ponkan entered the room with Yuta carrying his one luggage. He saw Taeyong fetched some pillows and a blanket and put it in the couch.

“You can sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch.” And before Yuta can protest, Taeyong cut him off and continued. “And no buts, I want you to be comfortable in your first night here in the building”.

With that, Yuta took a shower and changed. He awkwardly settled down in Taeyong’s bed trying to be familiar with everything, seizing the moment as if it is going to be the first and last time to sleep here.

Unless…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Nana


	6. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Taeyong kissed Yuta's arm T_T  
> Goodness Yutae pleaseeeeee....

Taeyong woke up having some backache. He is actually not used to sleep in the couch but for once, he wants to be a gentleman. Yuta’s presence kind of affected him. He got up and decided to make some breakfast. 

“Heck, I even barely cook for myself” he mumbled.

Taeyong waited for Yuta to wake up. It’s been 30 minutes now and he already decided to knock on his room. 

“Yuyu?” He knocked. “Are you awake? I made you breakfast” 

Everything is suddenly foreign to him. He dated several times before but this one is so domestic for him. They’re not even in a relationship.   
He knocked softly many times and it gets louder but Yuta is not yet answering. His patience is running out and so he finally opened the door. What he saw was really cute. Yuta is still in his deep sleep, drooling and he is all over the place, the bed is messily disarranged, Yuta’s hands were placed upwards exposing his stomach. Taeyong just chuckled and fight his urged to take a picture and snuggled to Yuta.   
He carefully shook Yuta’s shoulder and the male just groaned, adjusting his position. Taeyong can’t help but giggled. 

“Yuyu…c’mon, you’re food is already cold, you need to eat”. 

Taeyong can’t believe this is all happening right now. It’s so new to him but at the same time it feels like they’ve been doing this forever.   
Yuta stirred again and unconsciously grabbed Taeyong and hugged him while smooching him. Taeyong squeaked and immediately got up freeing himself from Yuta. Yuta on the other hand yelped as well when he realized what he have done. 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I thought you were Nana!” Yuta widens his eyes and immediately hide under the blanket.

Taeyong heard Yuta cursing himself under the blanket. He was shocked as well but tried to pretend as if nothing happened and just acted cool. 

“I-It’s okay. Just get up and eat. The food is in the table waiting for you”. 

Taeyong bolted outside his bedroom and did not wait Yuta to eat breakfast with him. His heart is too weak to handle for what just happened. He quickly finished his food when Yuta appeared avoiding his gaze.  
Taeyong immediately looked away as well. 

“C’mon, your food is already cold”. Taeyong was thankful he did not stuttered this time. 

“Bubu, I’m sorry, I just really thought you’re Nana. I-I always do that to him. I-I forgot that he’s not staying with me anymore”. Yuta stated apologetically. 

“It’s okay. C’mon, we still need to buy your things and clean you room.”

Yuta just nod and shyly eat his food. Taeyong continued to assure Yuta that it is okay and that he understand.

“Is that a Gucci shirt you’re wearing? And a Valentino pants?” 

Taeyong asked when Yuta stepped outside the bathroom. Yuta was taken aback and immediately answered Taeyong.

“No?! T-This is just an imitation. I want to wear branded clothes but they’re too expensive. That’s why I buy imitation stuff.” Yuta chuckled nervously.

“You know imitation stuffs were actually illegal right?” Taeyong replied while fixing his hair in the mirror.

“Well how about you? Is that a whole Prada outfit you’re wearing?” Yuta eyed Taeyong suspiciously raising his right eyebrow.

“N-No! I don’t t-think so. These were just given to me by my friend on my birthday. I doubt if he can really afford an original Prada outfit. Hehe”

Taeyong nervously chuckled as well as if he did not just lectured Yuta about imitation stuffs and stormed outside the room. He wondered how Yuta knew when these outfit is limited edition and were not launched in the public. He eventually shrugged it off and fed Ponkan instead.

Yuta and Taeyong is in the middle of cleaning Yuta’s unit when they heard a knock. Yuta consciously walked towards the door and opened it. 

“Oh hi Mrs. Kim! What can I do for you?” Yuta asked their landlady relieved. 

“I actually forgot to come here for you yesterday. I forgot to tell you that this room is really messy that I need to help you clean it. I lost track and I just remembered this morning, I am so sorry” Mrs. Kim pouted to them.

“Oh no it’s okay. Bubu let me stay in his unit last night and he offered to help me clean my room. In fact we are almost done.” Yuta smilingly told his landlady.

“Really? Well then, just let me know if you need anything okay? I’ll go ahead now. Bye!”

Just when they finished cleaning up, the two went back to Taeyong’s room to eat some snack. Taeyong just watched Yuta and Ponkan playing together. He’s getting jealous to the two thinking that he should be the one playing with Yuta Ponkan. He gritted his teeth when he realized his Prada outfit is now sweaty and probably full of dust. But what can he do? All of his clothes are branded anyways. 

“Bubu! When are we going to buy some stuff for my unit?” Yuta suddenly asked still playing with Ponkan. 

“We can leave at 1pm. Let’s just rest and eat lunch first.” 

Taeyong is actually secretly browsing the net, searching for a place that sells cheap furniture. Of course using his laptop since his phone was abandoned in his bedroom’s nightstand. 

“What theme do you think I have to go for? I want my room to have a concept”. Yuta grinned and this time looked at Taeyong.

“Yuyu, this is not a children’s party, just keep it simple.” Taeyong sighed still browsing.

“But I want to make it cute” Yuta pouted at Taeyong and Taeyong did not missed to look at his cute expression. He stared at him for a while and sigh in defeat.

“Okay, okay” Taeyong slumped back from his seat. “I want a café theme. It’s simple, clean, and gives you a relaxing vibe. You just need some woody furniture, paint your walls with another shade of brown and you can choose one or two colors more that you can associate with the brown one. Maybe green and yellow looks good along with brown, also white. It reflects your personality as well which is refreshing and bright aside from the simplicity of the brown color”.

Yuta tried to hide his blushing face. Did Taeyong just complimented him? He cleared his throat and stand up.

“O-okay. I like going to café’s anyway and I think I need to buy a coffee air freshener if there’s one to really make it a coffee shop”. Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed softly from the silly idea. 

It is already 12:30pm and the two of them finished their lunch. As much as Yuta wants to cook for Taeyong, he can’t since he doesn’t know how. Taeyong on the other hand was taught by their cooks. Their cooks were hesitant at first, afraid that they will be fired if Chairman Lee finds out, but Taeyong insisted and convinced them that his father will not notice it anyway. Taeyong practiced his cooking skills in his apartment. He always offer some to Mrs. Kim and his landlady was always delighted by the younger’s offer. He just stayed there every weekends to avoid suspicions from his father. He is still living most of the time in their mansion. This apartment is just his hiding place. 

“You’re done?” Taeyong asked Yuta who emerged from the kitchen. He insisted to wash the dishes again. Taeyong is in the living room still researching for the place that they can go to buy the things that Yuta need. 

“Yes. Do we have to leave now? I’m just going to get something in my unit” Yuta asked Taeyong.

“Oh okay, I’ll just get something in my room too”. Both of them disappeared in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of things to edit. I already have the other chapters to post but I'll post it before or after Christmas:))


	7. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Im back. This chapter tells what happened when Yutae did not attend the supposed to be meet ups. So yeah, a little flashback. Poor fathers.

After the meeting, Mr Lee went to his office to meet the Nakamoto Family, but what he saw was a worried Tatsuo Nakamoto only. Mr Lee himself is panicking internally since Taeyong is not always home during the weekend and he's nowhere to be found nor to be contacted. Mr Nakamoto immediately stood to greet Mr Lee and shook their hands. 

"I am so sorry, the meeting just ended" Mr Lee said while taking his seat opposite to Tatsuo.

"Uhh...I know we agreed to let our children meet but my secretary called and told me my sons are not home and I cannot contact them and-"

Mr Lee froze.

"Wait what?! Sons?! Your children are males???" Mr Lee widens his eyes.

"Ahh..yes? Why?" Mr Nakamoto tilted his head in confusion.

"Mine is a son as well!"

Tatsuo's jaw dropped and stared Mr Lee with wide eyes.

Silence...

"Wow, if our sons were here they will really kill us. Ha-ha..that was close" Mr Nakamoto said, looking lost at the moment.

"Yeah...we almost dragged ourselves to embarrasment infront of our children" Mr Lee said breathlessly.

The two felt like their soul left their bodies. They shared a minute of silence, processing their next plan.

"I heard Taiwan already accepts same-sex marraige" Tatsuo mumbled, not sure what came to his mind suddenly.

"What?!" Mr Lee gasped. "Are you saying you will let your son marry my son? Are you out of your mind? That's stupid! I'm sure my son will not like it, he's straight!" Mr Lee said trying not to raise his voice and not to be heard by anyone.

"Jeez...calm down, I did not suggest anything..and what if I really did? C'mon, today's generation is different. At their age, people are free, open minded, wild and-" Tatsuo enurmerated using his fingers only to be cut off my Mr Lee.

"Okay okay stop! I get it" Mr Lee sighed and touch his forhead and massaging it gently.

"Okay let's try, though I can already feel that this won't work immediately, still, let's try" Mr Lee sighed defeatedly.

"I'm sorry. For now, let's find our children and set another date of meeting"

Jaemin did not go home immediately after Yuta sent him off. He spent his night in Han River, watching every people who pass by while listening to music. After an hour, he got up from the bench, walked around, ate his dinner (more like snacks), and went home almost during the midnight. He looked at the apartment building, specifically the floor where their unit is outside, making sure no one is there. Since the lights were off, he quickly made his way inside.

Jaemin turned on the lights and went to the kitchen to drink water when he heard someone cleared his throat. Jaemin froze on his spot, he slowly turned around and saw his father leaning againts the doorframe, already wearing his pajamas.

"Where were you?" His father asked coldly, staring at his son. 

Jaemin is trying to calm his nerves and think of a way how to get away from the situation. 

"I-I was looking for Yuta hyung. After what happened earlier, he ran to his room and I thought he wants to be alone so I did not disturbed him, and when I finally did, he was not there anymore and some of his clothes and other stuffs are missing so I ran outside and tried to look for him, but I failed". Jaemin lied smoothly. He started to shed some tears but his father hugged him which he did not noticed approached him. He pretended to sob loudly and used his acting skills to his father to believe him. 

"Shhh...It's okay, I'm sorry..it's all my fault. We'll try to find him okay? Don't worry"

Jaemin just nod and let his father embrace him 

"Do you want me to sing a lullaby for you to sleep?" 

"What?! Ew! Tou-chan!!!" Jaemin pulled away, whinning. "I'm not a baby! Sleep in Yuta hyung's room, goodnight!" And Jaemin bolt to his room and loudly shut his door.

Tatsuo flinched when he heard the loud bang of the door and faked cry due to his two sons extraness and today's happening in general.

Mr Lee is going crazy after he called Taeyong's friends and told him they didn't know his whereabouts and they also haven't talked to him today. Mr Lee can tell that they are telling the truth due to their confused tones and Jaehyun even visited the company to ask Taeyong out with their other friends but Taeyong is nowhere to be found. 

Mr Lee doesn't agree with Tatsuo's idea but he will give it a try, if it doesn't work, then he will use his final card. He doesn't want to do it since he knows it means revealing his biggest secret and that Taeyong will despise him from keeping it from him but you know, just in case. The company should be saved since all of it goes to only one person and that is for his beloved son, Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream "Answer" by ATEEZ and Yuta's cover of White by TVXQ. Hihi


End file.
